Please don't let there be Zombies
by Meiyon-sama
Summary: Let's be frank with this, four friends decide to play video games in a thunder storm and find out maybe it wasn't such a great idea. Contains: OC's, Craziness, and a zombiphobic. Rated T for later awesomeness
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well this is my first Fanfic… I'll try my best to not have my characters be Mary Sues but they probably will be… that's a bit depressing, ne? well here I go… but first a shout out to my best friends for eternity whether they like it or not and the disclaimer. Hey Ash, Shay Kee-chan, you'll all be appearing in this Fanfic because I lurves you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or my friends, or any songs that might randomly appear… If I did Zexion would still be whatever it is that nobodies are, there would be a Kingdom Hearts anime, and my friends would be at my house everyday…

------------------------------------------Beautiful breaking of lines-------------------------------------------------

"Once upon a time in a land not so different from where you are, a High School was having a homecoming week. Their theme was Disney; oh yes Disney, the greatest of all things in the world, Disney! DISNEY!!!" narrated a short, light-blonde girl, only to get whacked in the stomach by a brunette girl about the same height as her. "… OUCH!! Ashley! I was just trying to lighten the mood, it's very dreary outside, looks like a storm, and it reminds me of a zombie movie, and everybody knows zombie movies are not narrated." Yes this girl was mildly insane in certain situations that just happened to be present and was very afraid of zombies.

"Who's 'everybody', Jessie? I'm pretty sure you just came up with that rule by yourself…" stated the before mentioned Ashley. "Shay, have you heard of that rule? What about you, Keegan?" Jessie the mildly insane in certain situations was now leaning on and hugging a taller blonde girl, Keegan, and looking at a taller, lean brunette, Shay, for an answer. "You do have a point though, I've never seen a zombie movie with narration." Ashley added after a second or so.

Both of the taller girls thought for a second and nodded their heads 'no'. Keegan patted Jessie on the head a few times before prying her off. "It does make sense though. Did Resident Evil have narration? Though technically that's the infected, not zombies… Those darn infected screwed up the genre of 'zombie'." It was then Jessie's turn to pat Keegan on the head. All four girls made their way into Jessie's house and out of the rain. "It really is strange weather, the forecast didn't say anything about a storm. 'All clear and sunny today folks, and for next week's weather…' that was bull."

"Are we still going to play Kingdom Hearts?" Shay asked already Half-way in Jessie's room. Jess shook her head up and down excitedly. "Kay then let's get the packaging off and pop it in!" After all the time that the game had been out it was their first time playing it. Jessie automatically ripped open the packaging on the game and practically threw it into the machine. And threw herself on the futon between Ashley and Keegan and handed the controller to Shay.

_"When you walk away…"_ The song began just as the phone rang. Jessie ran to the phone to pick it up, knowing it was her father, who was currently in Okinawa visiting friends from back when he was stationed there as a marine in the Vietnam war as well as his son and Jessie's half brother Hiro. Her mother was currently upstairs watching a horror movie marathon at high volumes and didn't bother with the phone.

"Hiya, Papa! How's Okinawa?...Not drinking too much, I hope… No I don't want to speak to Aunty Mei if she's busy… How's Hiro nii-san?...That's good…okay, bye daddy!" Jessie ran back into her room just as the opening finished and Sora started his monologue/dream sequence thing. Her return went without question as she sat back down and leaned against Keegan.

_Crash!_ "What was that? Ms. Cote? Romeo? Zombie?" Jessie jumped at the last question Shay asked as her cat, Romeo, ran in the room and jumped up on the futon with the girls. Jessie looked relieved, and Keegan and Ashley both began to coo at the little tuxedo cat. Animals, not liking Keegan for some reason, always bit her and ran, and that is exactly what Romeo did, just as the first bolt of lightning was seen. The power went out a second later… but the television remained glowing eerily.

"The Door has opened…that's all it says. That's weird… and I was just about to fight the black squirrel thing. Weird, the T.V. shouldn't even be on. Everything else is blacked out." Ashley stared at the screen and gripped Shay and Jessie's hands as the screen changed. "Don't be afraid… you are about to embark on an adventure…Wha-what's going on? What are these things?" Black tendrils were wrapping themselves around the girls' waists and their hands broke apart…

---------------------------------------Change--------------Of-------------Scene----------------------------------------

Keegan awoke in a strange place, at least a tad stranger than any place she had ever seen, besides her own imaginary world which was basically where she took the place of Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas or Jessie's house at Halloween… but I digress. The point is the place was a floating castle with waterways flowing beneath it. She knew it was floating because she was now peering over the edge of the castle grounds. She stood there for a minute peering down, trying to remember why she was there.

_Ah yes, that's right the creeper T.V. must have sent me here, but where is Shay, or Jessie, or Ashley?_ She mentally questioned herself. Still peering down and contemplating how they had split up and where she was, she did not notice a shadow looming behind her.

---------------------------------------------Change---of---Scene-----------------------------------------------------

Shay woke up after being shaken a few times, a few times too many for her liking. She silently vowed to kill who ever had woken her, slowly and painfully, probably ripping their eyes from their skull and then carving them up like a Thanksgiving turkey. Slowly she formed her hand into a fist and opened her eyes, only to have it encased in a larger hand.

She looked up at this giant, then again, considering that she was slumped against a wall, maybe normal sized man. She glanced around for a way to run from this man… finding no way that she could dash and get as far away as she would like, reverted to verbal threats.

"Listen, buddy I don't know who you are or where I am, but you better back off!" the man smirked… She now took notice of a huge blade… thing. She glanced around once more and picked up the closest thing that she would be able to defend herself with, a broken piece of pipe. As soon as she got into stance the pipe transformed. "…What the…."

------------------------------------=======Change—of—Scene======-----------------------------------------

"Wow, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore… not that we were ever there, but y'know what I mean. For some reason I think I know where we are, but I can't quite put my finger on it. Like maybe I was here in a dream or read about it in a book or saw it in a movie… yeah."Jessie rambled, glancing at Ashley, who had just woke up. "How did we get here? And where's Shay and Keegan?"

"Give me as second to wake up and then we might have some answers."Ashley said rubbing her eyes. "Whoa! I have the same feeling… Last thing I remember is playing video games and the power going out…" Ashley glanced around the place. Oh, she knew exactly where they were now.

------------------------------------------End of Chapter------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Review please… Constructive criticism is welcomed with cake and ice cream.


	2. No ASHLEY!

A/N: Well this is the second chapter... obviously, and Shay and Keegan are with me right now, they say hi. Also Keegan is NEVER EVER EVER ALLOWED TO DRIVE THE GUMMI SHIP!!!!!!EVER!!!!(this part was written by Shay) Yeah... ever, we drove without steering it and drove better than her. We were both amazed... Keegan cried in the corner. So with out further ado let the chapter...BEGIN!!!!!!!!EVER, EVER!!!!(By Shay)

-------------------------------------Beautiful breaking of lines--------------(Mufasa!! By Shay)-----------------

~With Shay~

Where the broken pipe once sat, there was a giant key... thing. The man stepped back slightly as if surprised by the sudden appearance of a Key. "HOT!!! I mean surprise! Are you afraid I'm going to unlock a door or something?" Ashley would be proud of Shay's random outburst... if she was there. Shay jabbed towards the man who deflected. She now noticed was normal sized, but still extremely intimidating.

"No! I don't want to hurt you!"Just then Yuffie, currently fighting off Heartless on an upper level, knocked one over the ledge. Which preceded to land on Shay's head... and knock her out.

------------------------------------------Change Of Scene------------------------------------------------- -----------

Keegan still staring down dazedly did not notice the shadow reach out a bony hand. As the hand grabbed her shoulder she quickly turned around and started yelling various swear words that will not be repeated, at the woman(?) in front of her. Just as she was about to start telling her off without the use of swears, she noticed who the woman was. Standing in all of her green-skinned, dark fairy glory was Maleficent.

"Greetings, child. Where did you hail from?" Maleficent asked, attempting to be pleasant. Keegan still furious started yelling once again. But keep in mind Maleficent looks like a creep when she smiles, so it's a little bit understandable.

"FIRST OF ALL I'M NOT A CHILD!!!! Second of all that's none of your business! You... you...PERSON!!!!!" Yes, for all her rage, that was the best Keegan could come up with. " And where the heck am I?" This time she attempted to be a little nicer to Maleficent.

------------------------------------Change of Scene------------------------------------------------ --- --- -----------

" So... Where are we? Or are you going to ignore me again?" Jessie asked as Ashley stood up. She was really getting fed up with not having answers and being ignored, almost fed up enough to start crying.

" We're in Twilight Town." Ashley stated, not making eye contact and walking ahead of Jessie, who was confused. " And before you ask there are no vampires here." Jessie ran after and tackled Ashley to the ground.

"I don't understand, I've never heard of Twilight Town... I think it actually looks like a train set I used to have. Also if you don't start talking to me I'll start singing random show tunes. I really will." Jessie threatened, only to be ignored. Again. Deliberating whether or not she would make good on her threat.

"There was a barber and his wife... and she was beautiful, and she was virtuous and he was naive..." Jessie decided to go through with her threat and started singing, only to be hit by Ashley in the stomach once again. It wasn't her voice that bugged Ashley, it was her choice of song. Plus Ashley likes to be the one doing the singing. Finally Ashley started to pay attention to Jessie.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, I've never even heard of twilight town least of all know where it is. how the heck did we get here how did we get here anyway? And how did you now where we are? if you ask me..." Jessie stopped in mid-sentence as she noticed that Ashley was walking away. she was about to start sing again when Ashley started saying something.

" Look, I think somehow we got sucked into the kingdom hearts game, to a place called twilight town. I don't know what twilight town is or how I knew the name, but I think we should go ask someone over there." she pointed to a group of people in what appeared to be the town square. Jessie stared blankly at Ashley, thinking about how calm and serious she was acting.

"What's that," Ashley said excitedly as she started over to a skateboard. apparently serious Ashley was short lived. " I want to ride it! I want to ride it!" she yelled as she started running as fast as she could (which actually isn't all that fast)over to the skateboard.

"ASHLEY, NO!!!!" Jessie yelled, but it was too late. she stepped onto the skateboard and started to roll toward the step hill in front of her. Jessie tried to stop here but she was rolling too fast. as she started down the steep hill, she picked a lot of speed and was swerving back and forth nearly falling of the board. she started screaming and trying to stop the board as she reached the bottom of the hill. then she suddenly crashed into a man in the square sending them both to the ground. Ashley now relieved she had landed on a really smexy, blonde boy.

" OWW! What the...? Hey get of of me!" said the boy, obviously very ticked off. Ashley quick got off as the boy pulled himself off the ground. One of his friends, a really tall, dark-haired guy walked over to them, followed by a girl with white hair and a little, black, stubby...thing.

"Hey, you okay Seifer, y'know?" said the other guy.

"I'm fine, Rai." finally the boy named Seifer turned around and looked at Ashley for the first time.

"Hey, who the heck do you think you...." Seifer didn't finish his sentence. for a second, he just stared at her at a loss for words.

"Seifer? Seifer? Hello?!" Rai waved his hand in front of Seifer's face. Finally he stepped out of it. "Oh, sorry, hang on can you give me a second. alone." His friends waited for a second then nodded, walking over to the nearest store. Seifer walked over to Ashley now with a really weird expression on his face. "Hello," said Seifer. "I sorry about getting in your way before and being so mean. My names Seifer. What's yours?"

"My names Ashley," she said, blushing. "I'm sorry about hitting you. are you okay? is that blood on your arm?!" She grabbed his hand and looked down at it. there was a large scrape on his hand, probably from when he tried to stop himself from hitting the tar.

"It's fine," He said quickly. "It's just a scratch." Ashley looked up at his face, now noticing how close they were. "Wow!" said Seifer. " you have very beautiful eyes" he said leaning in closer. now they were only about an inch apart. She just had to lean in a lit more and their lips would touch...

"Ashley! Ashley!" Jessie yelled, shaking Ashley after finally catching up. Great Ashley thought 'I guess all good things have to come to an end eventually. I just wish the eventually had come a little later.'

"Are you okay? You landed really hard and i think you were unconscious. You also look a little red". Jessie stood in front of Ashley looking really worried. Wow! Ashley thought. It was just a dream. Awww!! Then she remembered that Jessie had asked her a question.

"No, I'm covered in owwies and they hurt," she said, whining. then they finally noticed they weren't alone. Standing behind them were the people Ashley had saw in her dream. The boy she thought was named Seifer looked like he'd had a little incident will the pavement, like someone on a skateboard had knocked him to the ground and fell on top of him. Ashley was hoping that hadn't actually happened.

"Who the heck are you?" Seifer said to Jessie and Ashley. He looked pretty mad too. but something about the way he had said it made Jessie really mad. Way 'ta go genius.

"That's none of your business, so back off and leave us alone." she said.

"Hey, you wanna go punks, y'know," said Rai. He's obviously not the brains of the group.

"Bring it on! Real men communicate through their fists!" said Jessie, getting in her best fighting stance. The real men comments were something she picked up from talking to her father and she liked to convince people that she was really just an effeminate man(Probably because her dad had always wanted her to be the strong son he never had, and Hiro did not make the cut). Ashley knew that a fight like this would end badly for them and started using Jessie as a shield. The odds were bad and as the other group started to charge, a boy ran between the groups. Seifer's group quickly stopped running and came to halt right in front of the boy. The boy was a bit shorter than Seifer and had light blonde hair. It looked like he made the other group pretty mad.

"Move it Hayner so we can say hi to the new kids in town," Seifer said with a devious look on his face. "No," said Hayner. "I know what you plan on doing and I'm not going to let you." He stood firmly, looking straight up at Seifer.

"Well then, it looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way," said Seifer, pulling out a foam club. Jessie visibly twitched… _foam_, in Jessie's mind one of the lamest materials to make a sword out of. They could have at least been plastic…

"I agree," said Hayner pulling out a weapon almost identical to Seifer's. "You girls might want to get out of here." Then Seifer proceeded to strike, sending Hayner back a couple steps. Hayner then quickly countered with a spin attack which was easy deflected. Jessie was a bit miffed at the suggestion to go away because of a_ foam_ sword fight, after all her father had taught her how to take a two-by-four to the stomach without flinching, but was a bit lethargic about getting into fights over stupidity. After weighing her options and factoring in the disadvantage of Ashley decided to go along with it.

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Jessie. She started running toward the nearest alleyway, then realized Ashley wasn't moving. Sighing, she quickly ran back over to Ashley and started dragging her over to the alley. Ashley was so focused on the fighting, she barely heard Jessie mumbling something about Ashley hitting her head pretty hard.

Inside the alley, Jessie pulled Ashley in front of her and shook her by the arms saying, "Everywhere we go you have to get us into _something _with your childish antics, now we have to get out of here before we get beat up. And by we, I mean you. Are you listening to me, Ashley?" Jessie said in her best motherly tone, although it was a popular inside joke that Jessie was Ashley's 'Faja', which was also a factor in Jessie making 'real men' comments.

"'Kay" Ashley said, still a little dazed, when she all of a sudden saw a sparkling oval in the air and walked to it in a zombie-like form.

--------------------------------------------------Behind da wall---------------( by Ashley)-------------------------

A dark blob sat, peering from behind a brick building, and watched the brawl before itself. The blob remembered how Rai had pulled Seifer back up immediately after he had sprawled on the pavement (ATE it actually, thanks to Ashley's natural lack of grace) in time to snap out of his reverie and come back into reality. Seifer became angry thereafter. Soon there was a full, fledged fight in the area and the blob had even tricked Hayner into passing by in the same area with the help of Maleficent. Now she had a gaping portal set up toward the end of the alleyway, a sparkling sight Ashley would not be able to resist.

It allowed itself a menacing chuckle rather than the huge maniacal laugh it would have given had it been in a less conspicuous place. They got up, created their own portal back to Maleficent and left through it, chuckling a ghostly chuckle after seeing Rai take a blow to the face that no doubt would have made an ugly face if put it slow motion. Much like a mule, it pondered to itself.

----------------------------------------I like the portal shinies! (Ashley)--------------------------------------------

Jessie stared as her strange friend started walking to the portal and sped up to her trying to pull her back from the portal saying, "Ashley, I don't think we should walk into there. You remember what happens when you walk through strange holes in Silent Hill don't you? You get attacked by nurses and other weird things and then you have to take strange elevators! That's what happens."

Ashley, knowing she couldn't willingly pull Jessie into the portal stopped and gave a shrug and a sigh indicating she had given up. When Jessie had relaxed her grip on Ashley's wrist, however she was pulled into the portal by her very, very stupid friend, who doesn't heed Silent Hill warnings, and they came through a blinding place into "A whole new world". But not before Jessie made an obligatory comment on Pyramid head.

------------------------------------Pyramid head sucks in the movie (Jessie) -------------------------------------

~with the lovely and witty Shay~

'_Ugh where am I? Feels like I was hit in the head… Are those voices… They're not Jessie and her random voice changes… Now I remember…'_ Shay opened her lovely brown eyes just enough to see the people, but not enough for them to know that she was awake. What she saw astounded her. It was a giant goose thing and a man-dog talking to the creepy guy she had "fought" and a boy that she guessed to be around her own age. At least it looked like a boy, she wasn't completely sure since his voice was pretty high-pitched.

"Leon, are you sure she had a keyblade? The king's note only said anything about one key. And we already found Sora!" The goose thing said to the creep, now known as Leon. '_So that thing was a Keyblade… creative name.'_ Shay thought to herself._". ' What a sec… is that Donald duck… and Goofy… It is a strange world after all.'_ Shay sat up and blinked a few times… yep that was definitely Donald and Goofy.

" So it's called a keyblade? Where did it go? And where am I?" Considering her position Shay was pretty calm. She decided it would be best to keep her temper under control at the moment, she wasn't above glaring at Leon though. " Why is my having a keyblade a concern of Donald and Goofy anyway?"

------------------------------------------------------Change of scene-------------------------------------------

" So you want me to work for you? Because I have a great reservoir of darkness in my heart? That's crazy! I'm not all that evil." Keegan was freaking out again. She wasn't really angry, in fact she was a bit giddy. It could have been the fact that it was cold and she was only in her thin cotton night gown and she was shivering so hard that she couldn't control her voice that she sounded giddy.

" Child I only said that your heart held a great deal of darkness and that I could teach you to use it to its full potential, if you agreed to come with me. As you kids say these days, I could get you a totally groovy outfit… and I could teach you some interesting skills… Will you come with me?" It seemed a tad out of character for Maleficent to help someone, but Keegan had always wanted to be on the dark side… the whole "good" thing had escaped her.

" Well since you used the word _groovy_, I'll go with you. Now hit me with the awesome power of darkness and give me a new outfit… please" Keegan said. Well ask and you shall receive, her white night gown was transformed into a much darker and warmer outfit. Keegan looked down at her outfit and approved.

" Come now child, I have someone I want you to meet and have many skills to teach you…"

--------------------------------------------An hour later---------------------------------------------------------

"So if I go through this portal I conjured up I can go anywhere and find my friends… The first thing I want to do is play a prank on Ashley and Keegan…" Maleficent nodded happily… well as close to happy as she gets and Riku shook his head in disapproval.

" I shall help you, and Riku shall come along to learn from our example." Maleficent beckoned for Riku to go in first and then Keegan. She was amazed at how fast Keegan had learned to open a corridor of darkness; truly this girl was a prodigy.

------------------------------------On the other side of the portal---------------------------------------------

Keegan placed the skateboard down where she knew Ashley would see it and ran back to the camouflaged place that Maleficent had conjured up and opened up another portal that would lead to where ever it was that Shay was.

" Can you make it sparkly? Ashley can't resist shiny things… Thanks! All right so here's what's going to happen. Ashley will see the skateboard, jump on it and probably fall, bringing someone down with her. Jessie will run after her, the person will probably demand an apology, and Jessie will start a fight because she believes that they should be the one to apologize. Ashley will run taking Jess with her and Ashley will see the sparkles and run into it." Keegan barely paused for a breath.

Riku opened his mouth to ask how she knew that's what would happen, only to be silenced by seeing everything that Keegan had explained happen. Keegan chuckled darkly at the scene and opened a portal to bring them back to Hollow Bastion and jumped through it followed closely by Maleficent. He decided it would be better just to go along, rather than question it.

--------------------------------------------------End of Chapter-------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, there we go it's done. Shay and Ashley will be happy. I want hugs tomorrow! I better get them too. Especially from Keegan 'cuz she gives awesome hugs. Shay, Ashley and, Keegan all helped in writing this… so REVIEW * angry jazz hands*


	3. Shay's lament

AN: Well here's the third chapter if Ashley's not happy, it's her own problem... I mean I love Ashley? I'm giving a shout out to SHAY!! because she knows that positive reinforcement works better with me than blackmail *Cough* Ashley*Cough* And now one for Keegan... I heart you more than cupcakes... I suppose Ashley should get one too... Keep up with the fanfics!! I Love them all.

--------------------------------Beautifully breaking Lines---------------------------------------------

" You're in Traverse Town... It's a place where people go when their world is swallowed by darkness... I'm Aerith by the way." she said as she walked in the room with a tray full of drinks in hand. She smiled kindly and handed Shay a cup of what she guessed was tea.

"My world was destroyed...oh..." That was all Shay could come up with. " Does that mean my friends were destroyed too? We were all together! There's no way that they died... Unless they ended up here too!! I have to look for them!" Shay had just gone from the verge of tears to determined in less than five seconds. She was just about to run past Sora and out of the door when she was stopped by Leon's hand on her shoulder.

" We haven't seen any new people... Didn't you want to know about the Keyblade?" Shay glared at him with all of her might. Of course she wanted to know about the Keyblade, but friends come before anything!

" I know the basics... It's a giant key... and it appears when I feel that I need it. Like when I was attacked by that creeper... oh, wait, that was you." Shay's fists were trembling with rage and she deeply wished that she had something to hit Leon over the head with. With a bright flash of light the Keyblade appeared in her left hand.

" Hey, how can she have the Keyblade too... I thought I was the Keyblade wielder." Sora said as he summoned his own keyblade. If he had looked a bit more carefully he would have notices a few differences between his kingdom key and Shay's, such as the fact that his had a yellow handle and hers was blue. " I lost my friends too... Maybe we can find them together!" Sora suggested with a grin " I mean, Donald and Goofy are helping me find my friends because I'm a keyblade wielder, you also have a Keyblade, so I guess they have to take you too." Shay was pretty sure she didn't want to go anywhere with those Disney characters, if it had been Mickey, then maybe she would. How would they even find them, teleportation?

"How are you going to find them? There's really no way to travel through space safely and efficiently... And besides who's guaranteeing that we'll be able to find them at all? For all we know they could be in some horrible world where they've mutated due to radiation and are unrecognizable. Just being real here." Shay said a bit too calmly to be considered normal. Sora sighed and frowned at her attitude.

" We have a Gummi ship! It's great for traveling to other worlds." Goofy said "We'll head out real soon..." Donald shook his head disapprovingly at Goofy.

" We can't bring them along with us! The Gummi ship runs on smiles." Donald looked slyly at Sora and Shay. " No sad faces guys, only happy ones." Sora flashed his famous silly face and Shay remained stoic. Sora looked at her and she started laughing uncontrollably.

" Fine! Let's go to this so-called Gummi ship..." Shay managed after laughing like a maniac. " The faster I find Ashley the better, she's probably already destroyed a world with her clumsiness. And Jessie's probably trying to keep her under control... I swear that they're probably both together. And Keegan's probably plotting to take over the world she's on." Shay explained to Sora as they were lead away to the Gummi ship.

-----------------------------------------Mnamana dudu du dudu-------------------------------------

Keegan let out a huge (or as I say 'uge) yawn as she walked back inside the castle. She didn't expect that using dark powers would make her so tired so quickly. Sure she learned fast, but that didn't mean she would be very good at it all the time. Some call it beginners luck, she called it forgetting slowly after the first time, which is a mouthful to say.

" Ah, I see even my little protege can't keep it up for long. If you use too much dark power it might end up destroying you." Maleficent said with a smirk, which was in her case, a smile. " You must want to sleep now, I'll have a heartless show you to your rooms. Right now I have business to attend to." With that she summoned two shadow heartless and left with a sweep of her cloak.

Keegan squealed at the sight of the little shadow heartless and swept it up into her arms... and then proceeded to drop it like a hot potato when she saw Riku give her a you're-a-freak-look. The shadow heartless she just dropped took her hand and led her to a room which she presumed was her own.

" I'm going to call you Leo, after Jessie's favorite ninja turtle... She'd just love you. Unless she thought that you looked like a squirrel, then she'd hate you... she just really doesn't like squirrels... or zombies." The little heartless, now known as Leo, looked at her strangely. Keegan now noticed that the shadow heartless' eyes were blue instead of the usual yellow. She decided it was just a strange phenomena and left it at that.

The room she was in was grey and over all very boring. It contained a bed, a bookshelf and a single chair near the window. She scanned the bookshelf quickly and decided that there was nothing really interesting there, because there was no manga. She walked back over to the bed and plopped herself down. Leo was still there, probably wondering what to do since he hadn't been sent away yet. Keegan patted the spot on her bed beside her, like she would do for her pet cat and fell asleep. Tomorrow she would redecorate the whole room and try to convince Maleficent to let her buy manga.

------------------------------------Ring ring ring Banana phone--------------------------------

" Ashley!!! I can't believe you did that, even after the Silent hill based warning! Where are we now?! I'll tell you where we are! Lost, which I decided was a place and not a state of being." Jessie yelled as she shook Ashley. She glanced around, looking for a sign of some sort to tell her where they were.

" Faja, we're in District Three of Traverse Town. See we're not lost and there's no crazy zombie/monster things running around trying to kill us." Ashley said with a small smirk gracing her features. She tossed a piece of her hair behind her shoulder, only to have it fall back in her face. " Jessie! fix my hair." She whined. Jessie, being the loving person she is, smoothed Ashley's hair back into a low ponytail so that it would stay out of her face.

" Mind telling me how you know where we are?" Jessie asked softly, now that she was calm. Ashley pointed to a sign that said 'District three- Traverse Town' and Jessie sweatdropped at her own stupidity. " Oh! Now would you mind telling me what those things are?" She said with a smile as several heartless appeared.

----------------------------------------------Danger Will Robinson! Danger!-------------------------

A/N: Ash and Shay should love me again, now that I updated, Keegan doesn't really care too much about when I update..... Oh well! REVIEW~


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ashley's monitoring me right now... it's a bit creepy... but the good kind of creepy? I'm not really sure what to think of it. She's also seems to be falling asleep... I'm writing this in class... I should probably wake her up by glomping her. Well there's my random author's note... now you can read the story... GO!!

---------------------------------------Mnamana du dududu--------------------------------------------------

Ashley looked at the creatures, they were small and cute, they were also slightly squirrely. She looked back at Jessie who seemed to be unfazed by the heartless appearing seemingly out of nowhere, that or she had reverted back to her happy place, which was probably the case since she still had that creepy smile on her face. Ashley vaguely wondered what her friend was thinking about, but decided it was much better for her sanity not to. Instead she decided to focus on getting them both out of this situation safely.

" Jess...Jessie... Jess... Jess, c'mon this is so not cool." Ashley shook her friend violently, trying to wake her up from her momentary lapse in sanity. Now she was really wondering what was keeping her friend in her own little world. " Well I suppose since you fought those guys back at Traverse town, it's my turn to take care of these lil creatures." Ashley concluded, seeing that the creatures had taken notice of her antics.

One of the shadow heartless leapt at her, only to be deflected by her arm, this was followed by another couple of them trying the same thing, only to find the same results. Ashley ventured a glance to where she had left Jessie, luckily, or unluckily depending on how sane you are the heartless seemed to be focused on her and leaving Jessie alone. The heartless seemed to be noticing a pattern in their actions after a while and decided that it would be better just to ambush the short brunette instead of attack her one at a time. Ashley noticed that the heartless were all about to jump and panicked.

"Fira!!!" Ashley shouted the first thing that came to her mind and covered her head with her arms, what she said was strange to her because she had never heard that word in her life. She waited for the creatures to pile up on her, only to find that nothing was happening. Ashley lowered her arms and looked up, there were no more heartless around her anymore, she glanced around for a sign of what had happened to make them disappear and only found a scorch mark as well as munny and the hp refillers. " Was that a dream?" Oh wait that was a cliché Silent Hill quote, maybe Jessie was right.

Which reminded her... She looked around wildly for Jessie, only to find her next to the sign she had pointed out earlier, staring up at it. She called out to Jessie, who turned mechanically towards the source of her voice. Jessie was back to normal, well as normal as she could ever be, and smiled at Ashley, who proceeded to run up and slap her as hard a she could.

"What'd you do that for?" Jessie asked as she put a hand up to her cheek. Ashley twitched visibly, she didn't even earn a 'ouch'? Ashley shrugged it off and tackled her blonde friend and proceeded to tell her all about her ordeal with the heartless and how she was mad at her for zoning out like she did. Jessie nodded and said "So there's only a scorch mark left and those slightly glowy things? That's weird, Ash. Even by my standards, unless they exploded or had a flamethrower aimed at them and the glowy things are their remaining souls..."

Ashley's expression brightened dramatically. "What if it wasn't a flamethrower and I cast a fire spell! I'm the next Harry Potter! I am the chosen one!" Ashley began ranting. Jessie decided to take the easy way out and ignore her until the rant was over, which in most cases could be a while. " Do you know what that means! I get to meet Tommy-boy Jess." At the mention of her name, Jessie zoned back in. Jessie gave her a skeptical look and sighed.

" You do realize how ridiculous that sounds, right? You are not nearly angsty enough to be Harry and Tom is dead, he is now moldy Voldy. And besides you've never been able to use magic before what makes you think that you can now. If you did cast it then you'll be able to do it again, so go ahead, try it. I dare you." Ashley couldn't believe that the normally nice girl would talk to her like that. Ashley looked at her defiantly and planted her feet firmly on the ground.

" Fine. I will. Fira!" Ashley looked around expectantly for a flame of some sort, only to be disappointed. "Hold on. Fira! Fira!! FIRA!!" At the last one she was able to shoot a jet of flame from her hands. She smiled at Jessie in a I-told-you-so way. Jessie stared at her brunette friend in disbelief, and looked around as if to see if anyone else was there to confirm what just happened... There was in fact two others who had witnessed this. To both Jessie and Ashley, they looked suspiciously like Squall and Yuffie from the Final Fantasy series, which they thought was weird because they were supposed to be in completely separate games... then Jessie decided it wasn't so weird when she remembered what that punk's name was back in Twilight town and recognized him as a slightly demented ( in a better and younger way) version of Seifer from Final Fantasy 8.

--------------------------------------Breaking lines like Ashley breaks bones----------------------------------

Keegan woke up in her gloomy little room with Leo snuggled up next to her like one of her cats. She decided it was morning, though it was hard to tell since it seemed like the world was always slightly dark, and jumped out of bed, startling the little shadow heartless. She patted Leo on the head to calm him down and walked out of the room with him following closely. She silently wondered where she would find Maleficent, if she would be able to find her way around at all.

"MALEFICENT!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Yes, shouting would definitely be a good thing to do when dealing with a villain with magic powers. If you didn't value your life or were completely sure that you were too important to kill. The former was probably the right answer. She continued to wander around yelling, until...

"What! What is it child? Do you know how early it is?! It is 4 am!" Maleficent glared at the blonde girl, who seemed to be unbothered by it. Keegan giggled silently to herself for having made Maleficent angry. Yup, she definitely didn't value her life.

--------------------------------------------Last part-------------------------------------------------------------

Shaylin looked boredly out of the the window. She silently wondered if there was radio in the vehicle. She notice some buttons on the left arm of her seat. One panel was labeled quite clearly 'Radio', she pressed one of them and loud rap music came out of the speakers drowning out the sound of Sora and Donald arguing. Deciding that she didn't like rap, she pressed another button. This time it was broadway. This cycle kept going until...

"Stop it! We're at the first world already!!" Donald yelled. She practically flew out of her seat.

-------------------------------Author's note---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short... I has the writers block and can't get rid of it. The next chapter will be super long...


	5. Keegan acting is a dangerous thing

A/N: OMIGOD you guys! Chapter five! That's exactly half of ten, which is a tenth of one hundred! which is a super-special-fabulous-amazingly awesome number! AND by relation that makes five very special!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.... That covers it.

----------------------------------------Lines of the breakiness ( which are beautiful)----------------

As soon as Shay walked out of the Gummi ship she fell. She fell past a bunch of furniture and other random inanimate objects which seemed to be floating, which was ridiculous, right? Then again so is a world being swallowed by darkness, meeting Disney characters, and having a giant, blue key appear when you're in distress. After contemplating how odd her life had turned recently, Shay felt herself land. She picked herself off of the ground and dusted herself off while checking out her surroundings. It looked like a grandma's sitting room, complete with a brick fireplace, the only thing that was strange about the room was the small door next to the fireplace.

Suddenly Shay found herself lying face down on the ground with a heavy weight on her back and the breath knocked out of her. The weight lifted itself off of her back, taking a big gulp of air, she turned so she was looking up at the ceiling. She half expected to see Ashley looking down at her sheepishly for knocking her over, instead she saw Sora extending out a hand to help her up with the other rubbing the back of his head as he smiled down apologetically.

She grabbed his hand and said " You know, you really remind me of my friend Ashley... You're both very clumsy... and have high voices. Actually, I think her voice is a tad deeper. Your voice is like a high C or something." Sora was probably going to develop a complex by the time that they would leave this world, if they actually survived it, that is.

" What world are we in any way? This is very strange. And my standards of strange are rather high." At this, Sora gave her a questioning look, noticing this she continued. "You'll see when you meet Jessie and Keegan. I love them to death, but really I sometimes wonder if they're actually sane... Forget I said anything about them... you'll find out."

Sora looked slightly frightened.

----------------------------------------Eventually we'll have an action scene---------------------------------

"...Is it really Four? Whatever, I really don't care about the time. What I really wanted to ask is if I could get some things to redecorate my room and get manga?... especially the manga part of that." Keegan said, tilting her head to the side, giving her an irresistibly adorable look. Maleficent looked at her disbelievingly for a second.

" Yes, that's fine, you can head out at a reasonable time. I'm going back to sleep..." With that Maleficent headed back to the Bat cave or where ever it was that she slept, for some much (oh so much) needed beauty sleep. Leo tugged lightly at Keegan's pants, causing her to look down at the little shadow.

" Whatsa matter, Leo? Are you're spidey senses tingling? Is little Timmy stuck in a well?" Keegan asked as Leo made frantic pointing gestures, she followed the motions with her eyes. Riku was standing there, smirking slightly. For some strange reason it seemed that Leo hated Riku.

"Should you really be playing around with that _thing_? He might just turn on you." Riku stated in a slightly amused tone. Keegan scowled at him, but straightened herself up and walked passed him, kicking him in the shin as she went.

" You know, you're not the one who should be worrying about me, I can take care of myself. As for Leo, he likes me, but you, well let's just say you should watch out. C'mon Leo! We have some room planning to do!" With that Keegan walked back to her room humming to the tune of 'Always look on the bright side of life' from Monty Python's Spamalot.

-----------------------------------------------------At a reasonable time-----------------------------------------

Keegan and Riku stood glaring at each other, waiting for Maleficent to give them directions. Keegan wondered where they would be going to shop. Wouldn't people find the green skinned woman strange, maybe even a tad suspicious? Maleficent continued to stand with her back facing the two teenagers and began to talk. " After you get back we'll do some more training. I can't go with you... I have prior engagements to attend to... Keegan you'll be fine on your own with Riku to keep you company, won't you?"

" Are you kidding?! Why does he need to go with me!? He'll just slow me down and be annoying!" Keegan protested. She was silenced by a look from Maleficent. " I suppose he could carry my bags and stuff." Keegan grumbled, looking down at her feet. Maleficent then left the two by themselves.

"I'm not carrying your bags." Riku stated simply. Keegan shook her head in disgust and attempted to open a portal, only to be disappointed and slightly confused. "What's wrong? You were a natural at this yesterday... Don't tell me you forgot..." Keegan nodded and then tried again, and then another time. On her forth try she finally did open up a portal. She walked into it and it closed behind her automatically. It reappeared a few seconds later and she stuck her arm out and pulled Riku in after her.

-----------------Obligatory change of scene line break ( It's more cute than Beautiful)---------------

Keegan stepped out of her portal and pulled Riku out by his arm, realizing that she still had a hold on his arm she pushed him away from her. The place that they ended up was Twilight Town. The same place she had found Ashley and Jessie. Keegan laughed fondly at the memory. She noticed that the group of losers that had decided to mess with Jessie, which in itself was a cowardly and stupid idea. Cowardly because Jessie did not look like she was very strong. Stupid because Jessie had a mean uppercut.

" Hey! Outsiders what do you think you're doing here!" Keegan could see why Jessie had been so pissed off at the Beanie-headed boy. He really had no manners whatsoever. Riku scowled at the blonde boy and tried to step in front of Keegan, only to be elbowed lightly in the gut by her. She gave him a ' let-me-take-care-of-this' look which he seemed to understand and stood back.

" What do you mean 'Outsiders'? I'm here to visit my sick Aunt. She really is in a bad condition." Keegan sniffled slightly and acted as if she might begin to cry. Seifer backed away slightly from the blonde girl. "My friend here is taking me there to make sure, that if thing take a turn for the worst, I'll be able to make it back home without collapsing in tears. But it seems that we're both lost on our way to the market to get her the thing she asked for." Keegan finished dramatically and sobbed theatrically. She turned towards Riku and hugged him, pretending to cry into his shoulder.

"It's alright, y'know. We'll take you there, y'know" Rai said sympathetically. Keegan turned around and made a show of wiping her 'tears' away and smiled brightly thanking him and threw her arms around him. He blushed slightly and continued " It's no problem, really, y'know." Riku scowled at the scene before him. Rai started to lead them to the market followed by Fuu and Vivi. Seifer stared at them in disbelief as they walked off into the ever present sunset.

-------------------------------------Stop! Ash and Jessie time!---------------------------------------------------

Leon and Yuffie were just as cool as Ashley had imagined they would be. Currently she and Jessie were sitting in a room talking to them about what had happened since Twilight Town. In return for their tale, they got an explanation of what was going on. Upon hearing that Shay was safe, even though she had apparently left on a sort of quest-type thing, Jessie let out a sigh of relief. Aerith walked in with her famously bad tea, handing a cup to everyone in the room and setting herself down beside Jessie. After the explanation was over the healer and Jessie started up a pleasant conversation.

" So, umm I can use magic apparently... is there a sort of training I can get for that kind of thing here? I think it would be of use." Ashley asked Yuffie and Leon as they left Aerith and Jessie to talk ( about tea brewing techniques, apparently).

" Of course there is silly! Merlin can train you!" Yuffie said leading her...somewhere...

------------------------------------------With Jessie and Aerith--------------------------------------------------

" So you put chilly powder and brown sugar in before the tea leaves and that's what makes it taste like this? That's amazing Aerith, you're a genius!" Jessie exclaimed taking a sip of her tea. Aerith chuckled at the younger girl and nodded. " I wonder why the others didn't touch their tea, it's rather rude don't you think?"

" Aren't you worried about your other friend Keegan? And Shay could be in danger now as well. You aren't worried at all?" Aerith asked Jessie. Jessie looked down at her tea cup and nodded her head up and down.

" Of course I'm worried, who wouldn't be!? I mean, with those heartless things running all over and Shay having to get rid of them. I don't even have the slightest notion of what Keegan could be up to, much less if she's even safe. But I believe in Shay's ability to defend herself. And Keegan, well, I'm positive that she's fine... It would be strange to think otherwise." Aerith looked at the blonde girl and smiled apologetically.

------------------------------------------------End of Chapter--------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's chapter five... That's all I have to say. Now go review!! Please and thank you!!


	6. beginning of what might be the Ash arc

A/N: Ashley demanded that I start writing this... It shouldn't surprise anyone that she did. Well here's chapter 6... Six is my least favorite number... it's half of twelve... which is a dozen... which is usually the best deal when you buy donuts... which make me feel sick after eating them... yeah.

Disclaimer (in french) : Non, I dunat own le kingdom hearts or musique zat may or may noh appear. (that is exactly how the french teacher talks to us...)

----------------------------------------You wish you were as beautiful as these lines---------------------------

As Ashley walked along with Leon and Yuffie she realized four things. The first was that she was willingly going through some sort of training, which probably meant physical labor of some sort, which if you knew Ashley you'd know that she hates it. The second thing she realized was that Leon and Yuffie were from different games, set in completely different worlds and should by no means know each other as well as they did. Ashley then realized the Aerith was supposed to be dead and was probably a zombie of some sort. The last thing she realized as she walked into the cave that held Merlin's house was that she had left Jessie alone with said zombie...

Ashley didn't ponder the last thought too much, if anyone was to survive a zombie attack, it would be Jessie with her paranoia and knowledge from watching too many horror movies and playing horror-survival type games. Ashley silently wondered what Jessie would be doing while she would be training with magic, probably help Aerith with things (provided that Jessie did not find out Aerith was a zombie) or train herself. Ashley shook herself from her thoughts as she realized that if she wanted to get to Merlin's house for training she'd have to jump from rock to rock, which seemed easy enough until they started moving around.

After around five minutes of hesitating to jump from the first rock to the second Ashley decided to just go ahead and jump, landing too close to the edge of the rock and stumbling towards the middle of it. She repeated this process until she got to the little island that held Merlin's home, which looked small and shabby on the outside. After a few minutes of Ashley standing outside the door and deciding whether to go in or not Yuffie stuck her head out and pulled her inside. Ashley had to admit that she felt a little bit like Harry Potter at the beginning of the fourth movie when he walked into the Weasley's tent. It was really nice looking and bigger than she expected from looking at the outside of the house.

" Hello there! You must be Ashley." Merlin said smiling at the young bespectacled brunette. " I hear that you're already showing some potential in magic. You saved your friend from the heartless by casting Fira, right?"Ashley nodded.

"Jessie kind of went blank when the heartless appeared and I panicked. I'm not sure how I knew how to cast it. I'm pretty sure that where I come from there's no magic, well at least not real magic, or if there is it's extremely well hidden." Ashley explained " I'd like to learn more so if those heartless appear again I can protect both Jessie and myself without going into panic mode." Secretly she thought that the old wizard looked like Dumbledore and was getting very excited to do training.

"Ah, I see we'll start training as soon as I talk to your friend, I'd like to hear about what happened from her. We'll go right now" Merlin said before poofing off, presumably to the hotel where they had left Jessie and Aerith. Ashley turned around and began running in the direction of the hotel, before remembering a second to late that Merlin's house was surrounded by water. Ashley coughed as her head broke the surface of the water glared at Yuffie who was laughing at her and Leon who was smirking. She then proceeded to swim to the other side of the cave, pull herself out of the murky water, and continued to run in the direction of the hotel.

A/N: Well sorry it's so short, the next one will be much longer. By the way Ashley, have a good trip!!!


	7. Oh wow, Keegan is dangerous

A/N: It's been awhile, hasn't it? That's rhetorical by the way, of course it's been awhile! That's cuz I'm lazy~ also my computer ate the original chapter 7 and 8 when I was hurrying to get to a swim meet... I had never been so sad in my life... well besides the time I watched a walk to remember or the Tigger movie... what? It was sad!! Tigger was a tad bit emo and a sad Tigger makes a sad authoress.

-----------------------------------------------(Oh the Lines, how they break!)---------------------------------------

Keegan looked around the shopping center (that's what we'll call it for this chapters purpose) and was disappointed to see that there was no Hot Topic or Walden Books around. There was however several normal(ish) clothing stores and a book/calender/game shop, and a place where where could get paint and other miscellaneous things for her room which would have to do. After Keegan was happy with the amount of things for her room and manga she bought, she decided it would be a good idea to annoy Riku even more and do some clothes shopping. Fuu was being uncharacteristically nice to Keegan (as nice as a person who's says only one word at a time can get) and showing her all of her favorite stores while Rai was talking to an annoyed looking Riku about struggle battles and Seifer, his two favorite subjects. All the while Vivi was umm...Vivi-ing?

"Rai look at this! I'd look cute in this, right?" Keegan held up a random outfit in front of her as she said this. Rai nodded dumbly (everything he does is dumb, really) and Keegan threw it in her cart. Riku scowled at her antics and attempted to walk away only to be tugged back by Keegan. "Ne, Riku are you getting bored? I'll just get the things that aunty wanted and we'll be on our way back." Keegan said, her eyes gleaming innocently to put up a show for the three standing behind them.

"Hey outsiders! What the hell did you think you were doing running of with my posse?!" Seifer yelled running up to Keegan, apparently he got lost on the way there because they'd been standing in the same store for well over half-an-hour. Keegan smiled sweetly at him and giggled with a hidden malevolence.

"Heehee! No one's used the word posse for ages! But do your friends really need to be with you at all times? Are you that weak that you have to rely on others?" Apparently Keegan saying this pissed Seifer off even more. He grabbed Keegans shoulder and wound back for a punch, but Keegan knocked his legs out from underneath him as she grabbed the arm that would have hit her and placed her foot on the middle of his back and pulled on his arm. "My, my, trying to hit a girl? That's not very nice... If you apologize nicely and grovel a bit, maybe I wont break your arm." Seifer grunted in pain as she pulled harder. A loud _crack!_ Was heard and Seifer yelled out in pain. "Whoops guess I don't know my own strength, sorry about that! We'll be on our way now! Take care!" With that Keegan dropped Seifer's arm and walked off, pulling Riku with her.

"Don't you think that was a bit much? Breaking his arm and pretty much humiliating him like that?" Riku asked as he followed Keegan to the spot they had begun their little shopping adventure at. Keegan laughed insanely at his comment and then smiled at him innocently. "You're a sensational actress by the way, acting like you're innocent and sane." Keegan blinked, she was perfectly innocent all the time... well around teachers and authority figures she was... usually.

"Ahaha~ You sound like Jessie chastising me like that. Riku we're on the dark side, that's nice compared to what some people would do... I wonder how everyone's doing? Oh well~ we'll have to visit them sometime." Keegan then opened up a portal and threw Riku in it. Riku silently wondered why he was stuck with such a strange and dangerous girl.

----------------------------------------------(To the batmobile Robin!)---------------------------------------------

"Ahh you're back, just in time too. We're about to have a meeting and I'd like you to meet my...associates..." Maleficent said as she led them through a giant door and into a dimly lit room filled with...people? Keegan wasn't sure what to call them when she first walked in, they were vaguely people shaped and the room was too dark to tell much else, until her eyes had adjusted. Once they had she almost didn't believe it, they were the Disney Villains. Jafar, Hades, Captain Hook, Ursula, and...

"Omigawd, omigawd, omigawd!!!!! It's Oogie Boogie!!!! That must mean Jack's real too!!!!!!!! I must go to halloween town now!!!! Good bye, Good bye, Good bye!" Keegan was about to open up a portal and leave, but Maleficent, being the party-pooper she was, stopped her. " I mean... uh... Hello everyone, It's nice to meet you. I'll uh sit down now..." And she did so. Riku couldn't help but look at her strangely as he sat next to her. How the hell did she know any one of those people when he didn't, they both came from different worlds, didn't they? So why did she have knowledge of these people... things? Something was strange about this girl and he would have to find out what... and during this time period when he would be solving this mystery he would be called Riku Holmes. He smiled and chuckled at the thought causing Keegan to look at him strangely.

"So, uh, what's up peoples? This gathering must be uberly important for you all to be here, in person, instead of like holograms... Where's Darth Vader, shouldn't he be in our axis of evil? Or was he all like 'nope, sorry can't be there, I have a son I have to scar for the rest of his life. Kthnxbai' and then left to a galaxy far, far away?" Everyone stared at her in confusion, deciding if it was better to ignore her or acknowledge her insanity. Apparently they decided it was better to ignore her since they just went back to discussing their important matters of evil. The meeting passed by unexpectedly fast and Keegan soon found out that the villains would be staying the night in the house before they'd be returning to their own worlds.

"Maleficent!~ I was wondering can I go to Halloween town? When I say go to Halloween town I mean stay there forever and 'take care' of Sally so I can be with Jack. Cuz in my eyes he's a ten and I'm worth it." Keegan said jumping up and down excitedly. Maleficent opted to ignore her once again and continued walking to her chamber (A.K.A. The batcave) . Keegan continued to ask until...

"Gah! Fine you can go to Halloween town. Just leave me be you annoying child." Keegan blinked at the outburst. It was just so out of character, but then she realized that she had said yes and began jumping for joy before Maleficent could continue. "You'll go a week from today. With Riku." Keegan blinked. He could come along as long as he didn't interfere with Jack.

---------------------------------------------(Somewhere in Twilight Town)----------------------------------------

" It's a good thing Vivi was around with some potions, y'know. That chick was really strong and vicious, y'know." Rai said as Seifer moved his newly healed arm around. Next time he saw that girl she would be dead meat. Rai continued to talk about Keegan as Seifer plotted his revenge on Keegan. "Who would've thought that such a cute girl could be so strong, y'know?" Seifer concluded that he'd have to get at least one new lackey before his time of revenge would come. He had just the person in mind to. He would just have to find her and convince her to join his little group. That might be easier said than done since the last time that they had met they had gotten into a fight.

"What was that girl's name? The short blonde one that was with the brunette?" Seifer asked, his posse seemed confused. What would he want with that little girl that they got into a fight with the other day? Besides they were fairly sure that both of the girls had disappeared off the face of the earth. Seifer continued to ponder the thought. Only to realize that he had never heard her name, well that would make searching for her a little bit harder, though he was sure that if he found that brunette girl, Ashley, he would find the other one too.

----------------------------------------------------(end chapter seven)------------------------------------------------

A/N: Review plz. Give me suggestions, Talk about the weather where you are (I hope it's warm there, 'cuz it's pretty nice here where I live. Sorry Virginia, you're getting all of our snow, but suck it up, cuz that's like a flurry to us), or you could wish me a happy birthday~


	8. Back to Ashmeistermac

A/N: I'm skipping around with the worlds and not writing what happened in Wonderland and Olympus coliseum 'cuz ya'll know what happened and I can't remember exactly how everything went... so instead of that you get a beautiful reunion~~~

----------------------------------------------(zexion-eth, zexion-eth)------------------------------------------------

"So you're sure that Shay will be returning soon? I'm so worried about her! And you decided it would be a good idea to send her off with an anthropomorphic Duck and Dog?! She's probably, like, mortally wounded!" Jessie said pacing around the room Aerith put her hand on Jessie's shoulder to calm her down. Apparently the two had talked in depth about what had happened when they were cooking. As Aerith was calming Jessie down, Ashley had ran through the door followed by a walking Yuffie, Merlin and Leon. " Back so soon?" Jessie asked Ashley who was gasping for air.

"Remind me never to run again, I feel sick..." Ashley gasped as she leaned against Jessie, who laughed at her comment. " Merlin *****cough* Dumbledore *cough* wanted to talk to you about when you fainted, you know the time when I kicked major butt with mah fire magic." Ashley stood up straight only to promptly plop back down on the couch and heave a relieved sigh. Aerith handed her a cold glass of... something, and Ashley looked at her skeptically. "What did you do to this?"

Jessie ignored the happenings between Ashley and Aerith, she was well aware that Ashley hated Aerith with a passion. So she began to speak with Merlin instead. " I'm a tad anemic, so that's probably why I fainted. It probably didn't have anything to do with the appearance of the heartless. Although I've never fainted before, though that could have been all of our running catching up to me..." Merlin nodded at her assessment and seemed satisfied by it. Jessie turned to Ashley "Why are you all wet Ashley? Did you fall in a puddle or something?" Ashley blushed and was about to make up some elaborate lie to cover up the fact that she had tripped but Yuffie beat her to it.

"You should have seen it! She fell into the lake around Merlin's house! She was running to get here and I guess she forgot that the stones moved! It was priceless." Yuffie was very enthusiastic telling the story, she made the motions and everything, however she did leave out the sound effects. Jessie looked amused by the story and giggled. Ashley scowled and glared at the ninja from her position on the couch, which must have been hard, since Yuffie was standing directly behind her. Ashley looked like she wanted to hurl a fireball at the young ninja for telling the story and was actually about to do so when Merlin stopped her.

"Well, I did promise we'd start training after I talked to Jessie, so once you're ready come to my house and we'll begin your training. You should probably dry off and eat first, it looked like the girls worked hard on supper tonight, isn't that right Aerith, Jessie?" Both nodded in affirmation at Merlin's question and smiled at each other. Ashley looked slightly frightened by this, what if it was a repeat of the tea incident? Surely anything the two of them made would be inedible to say the least. Jessie frowned at Ashley as if reading her mind and beckoned for her to follow her into the kitchen to see what they had made.

Ashley gasped in surprise by the sight of the food, it actually looked normal and edible. Weren't these the two who had been talking about adding chilly powder into the tea? Jessie smirked at Ashley's shocked state, drinks were on thing but food was completely different. Jessie had learned to cook from her grandmother, who owned her own restaurant, of course anything she made would be edible at least. Though she didn't let Aerith anywhere near the kitchen during the time period she was cooking in fear that she might put her own 'special' touch on the food.

"Well, I'm sorry I ever doubted your cooking skills Jess, it was insensitive of me and I shouldn't have judged you by your choice of beverage." Jessie said mocking Ashley's voice and then she switched back to her own voice and continued. "Oh I know Ashley, and it's all right I would have been wary of my cooking too if I was you, especially after seeing what I put in tea. You're forgiven,Ashley, you're forgiven~" Jessie laughed at herself and looked at Ashley who was glaring at her, well it was more like trying to glare but then, failing miserably and looking like she was slightly constipated instead.

"Jessie, I wasn't going to say that, I don't apologize to anyone, especially not you of all people. And I never doubted your cooking skizzles at all. Let's just eat so I can learn magic and kick major heartless butt. You should come along too~" Ashley said as the others came into the room and sat down at the table looking wary from hearing that the food was made by Aerith and Jessie.

"Don't worry guys, she didn't add anything weird and Jessie did it all by herself, so it probably won't kill you." Aerith said patting Jessie on the back. Yuffie was the first to try Jessie's cooking, and apparently she liked it because she gave her a thumbs up afterwards. After the initial approval from Yuffie, the others decided to try it and approved of it as well. Ashley pretty much gulped her meal down in one bite and rushed outdoors dragging Jessie along with her.

-----------------------------------------(to the cave of wonders)----------------------------------------------------

"Oh wow the rocks really do move! And you actually made it across the first time! Father's so proud of his baby!" Jessie said with teary eyes, reverting back to 'father' mode. Jessie started jumping across the rocks skillfully. " I could just swim across this, it's less than 25 meters, which is less than one length in the YMCA pool." Ashley blinked at Jessie, how could she go across so fast, it wasn't fair! Of course in reality she was going across very slowly and being careful. Jessie reached the main rock/island thing first and turned around and looked at Ashley who was lagging behind. As Ashley was about to reach the main rock her foot slipped on it and she began to fall, only to be pulled back up by a smiling Jessie.

Ashley lead Jessie into Merlins home only to find out that he wasn't there at the moment, which seemed strange to Jessie because he was the one that said that Ashley could come over after supper. Ashley wandered around looking for a note with a reason for him not being there when she found an old leather bound book. She gasped in awe as she opened it, it was a spell book, a huge, amazing, leather bound spell book. She realized that this was probably filled with advanced spells, maybe even all of the spells that Merlin knew. Jessie gave Ashley a disapproving look as she saw what Ashley was doing and was about to stop her when Ashley began muttering a spell under her breath. There was a bright flash of light and she forced her eyes closed,Jessie felt as if she was being turned inside out, however it only felt like that for a moment before she fell with a thud.

Jessie forced her eyes back open and glared at Ashley who was also laying on the ground, grinning sheepishly back at her. " Ashley. What. The. Hell. Did. You do!? We were so freakin' close to seeing Shay again and you just have to mess around with magic! Magic that you would have been instructed in anyways!" Jessie yelled angrily at her as she pulled herself off of the ground and walked over to Ashley who gave her sad puppy-dog eyes, which immediately vanquished Jessie's anger. "Sorry I got angry at you Ashley... Wait, why am I the one apologizing? You're the one who did this!... Well anyway, what did you do?" Jessie asked again.

"I don't know, I read a random spell from the book... and well, here we are!!" Ashley said excitedly. " I think I recognize this place... are we back in Twilight Town, the town with a surprising lack of vampires despite it's name. Where's that hot guy..." Ashley trailed off starting to wander. Jessie looked around, where was the book? Surely it had been brought along with them. By the time Jessie looked back up Ashley had disappeared and left her there by her self. Jessie began looking for Ashley, as she rounded the corner, she bumped into something, or rather someone.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't looking where I was goin-" Jessie was interrupted halfway through her apology as she realized who it was she bumped into. "Hey! You're that guy who helped Ashley and I out when that Jerk tried to fight with me. Thanks for that ,by the way I'm Jessie." Jessie introduced herself as she stuck her hand out for a handshake, the boy took her hand.

" Yeah, no problem. I'm Hayner. Any enemy of Seifer is a friend of mine... Speak of the devil. Here he comes, you should leave, he's probably going to try to start something up again." Hayner said stepping in front of Jessie as Seifer walked up to them, without his posse, shockingly. Jessie glared at him from behind Hayner and attempted to step around him. "Do you have a death wish, Jessie? Even I wouldn't pick a fight with him... well, actually I would, but you are a girl!" Hayner whispered to her as Seifer stopped about two feet in front of them.

"Oh yeah, because styrofoam bats are like kryptonite to girls!" Jessie said back before turning her attention to Seifer. Her glare seemed to intensify tenfold before she began to speak to him. "You, sir, are very rude and should be ashamed of yourself, sir. Don't think that I forgot what happened a couple of days ago. Threatening a young lady, such as myself, after just meeting her, well I never! Were you brought up under a rock, because that is the only explanation I can think of for such behavior." Apparently she was trying to imitate Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz_, because that is unmistakably how she sounded. Hayner gave her a specific look that said 'Hey what the fu—hell-- are you doing, are you freaking bipolar?'- yes apparently Hayner can have conversations with just his eyes. Jessie continued her little I-come-from-the-1920's speech. " Well, sir, if your not going to say anything, I'll be taking my leave with my dear friend Hayner, come along Hayner..." Seifer looked taken aback by her behavior, was this the same girl that challenged him a couple of day ago?

Seifer stepped in front of the blonde girl causing her to bump into him and glare up at him, it seemed that she was about to tell him off some more in her Dorothy Gale voice when he cut her off. "I'm sorry that we got off on the wrong foot the other day. I'm Seifer, and you are?" He said extending his hand towards her. Jessie stepped back for a moment and looked at him as if evaluating whether he meant any harm by his sudden suck-up-titude. She looked back at Hayner, who she was still hanging on to and then back at him before speaking.

"I'm not interested in becoming one of your lackeys, sir. I don't follow anyone's lead, especially someone who uses a foam bat as a weapon... I mean really, you were planning on beating me up with a foam bat? You'd have better luck if you were to tickle me, you silly man-child." Jessie said pushing past him with Hayner. Calling Seifer a man-child pissed him off, as one would expect after that one scene in Final Fantasy 8 when he first meets the sorceress. Maybe he'd decide to hep her take over the world too. Seifer put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from getting too far and Jessie glared at him." I have a friend to look for now, if you'll excuse us." Jessie was almost home free when Seifer called back to her.

" Well, I don't think that your finding your friend is much of a problem anymore. It seems my friends have found her for you." Jessie twitched at the sight of Ashley being held between Rai and Fuu, she looked frightened at first and then once she spotted Seifer her eyes lit up and she looked giddy. Leave it to Ashley to forget about being held hostage because of a hot guy being there. Seifer didn't seem to notice Ashley's intense gaze that was set on him and continued to talk to Jessie. "Now that I have your attention, let's start over. I'm Seifer, I'd like you to join my group."

"Dude, that's not cool at all!" Hayner said stepping in front of Jessie again, surprising her because she had pretty much forgot that he was there. "What are you doing picking on these girls? And what makes you want Jessie specifically to join your group? Besides, it's not like I'd even let her without a fight." Hayner whipped a struggle bat out of nowhere, causing Jessie to wonder where he hid it that whole time. Jessie brightened considerably when she heard the word group and realized she could quote one of her favorite anime characters.

" Group? I don't like crowding...If you don't leave Ashley and I alone now... I'll have to bite you to death." Jessie said threateningly finding two tonfa-like struggle bats on the ground nearby and picking them up. She turned back around slowly and narrowed her eyes at them. " Oh, you decided to stay? Kamikorosou." She rushed at the ready to attack...

------------------------------------------Cliff hanger~------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Kudos to anyone who figured out that Jessie was impersonating Hibari Kyouya at the end of this chapter~


	9. Omigosh a fight!

A/N: Well I finally decided that I would focus on Jessie and Ashley for the next couple of chapters. Shay, I'm sorry that I never really focused on your character, I just don't feel like writing what happened in the game~ But don't worry you'll be appearing briefly in this chapter though~

The disclaimer from chapter one still stands, cuz if I owned it there'd be more singing in all of the games and Sora wouldn't be voiced by a 10-year-old girl in the first game.

--------------------------------------(you remind me of the babe)---------------------------------------------------

In truth Jessie felt a little embarrassed to actually be using the foam covered struggle bats, in fact if it hadn't been for the fact that she was quoting the most awesome anime character ever, she might hate herself for doing so. She also decided that she would carry through with her threat to 'bite them to death' aka beat the crap out of them with the foam bats. She decided it would be the best idea to take the boss 'Seifer' down first, if his lackeys were as devoted as they seemed to be, they would rush to his side immediately, allowing Ashley to escape unharmed. To Jessie's great luck Seifer seemed stunned by Jessie's sudden readiness to fight and only regained his senses after she had landed the first couple of hits, which were head shots using the hard metal handles instead of the actual bat part.

Fuu was the first to come to Seifer's aid followed closely by Rai, just as Jessie had predicted would happen, leaving Ashley alone and slightly confused after her love struck daze. After a few seconds Ashley seemed to get the idea and ran off a bit reluctantly while Jessie was fighting. Hayner joined the fray too, he distracted Rai and Fuu from the main fight with Seifer going against Jessie. It seemed that Seifer was winning since he was landing hits more frequently, but he was surprised when Jessie somehow twisted his arm behind his back, pushed him to the ground and pressed her knee painfully into his back before she slammed his head into the concrete causing him to lose consciousness. At least she didn't break any of his bones.

Hayner was struggling with Rai and Fuu, in fact he was getting beaten pretty badly. As Fuu was about to land a hit, both she and Rai fell forward, apparently unconscious. Hayner looked up to see Jessie standing there with a blank look on her face. Apparently she had hit them with the metal handles on the neck to knock them out.

" Are you okay? You were getting pretty beat up. You didn't have to help me like that, so um...Thanks..." Jessie said before continuing to speak. " Seifer's actually weaker than I thought he would be, I mean, it was easy to knock him out once he started overestimating his own abilities. You had the hard part really, taking on both of them at once..." Jessie gestured at Rai and Fuu, unsure what else to say to him. Jessie really just want to go lay down, Seifer had actually landed a really hard hit to her head and she was feeling dizzy. Jessie's vision started to go fuzzy, maybe that fight had taken more out of her than she had originally thought? She fell to the ground less than five seconds later.

------------------------------------------------( The babe with the power)------------------------------------------

Ashley was unsure what to do after she had run away from the fight, she felt bad, it was her fault that Jessie had to fight, if she hadn't run off in the first place they'd both probably would have found the book and a way to get back to Traverse Town. Ashley was also unsure how she had gotten to the woods, one minute she had been running in a random direction and the next she was in a strange, dark place and not the good kind either. Would Jessie be able to find her or should she go find Jessie herself, wouldn't that make the whole running away thing pointless if she just ran back to them? Ashley looked around, she wasn't even sure that she'd be able to get back to the plaza-ish place. She continued to wander around pondering what she would do until she found herself in front of the gates of a mansion.

"Well, do believe I'm lost... and now I'm talking to myself." Ashley frantically looked around wondering how she had gotten herself lost again. She heard a distinct rustling coming from the bushes next to her, curiosity was starting to get the best of her. She parted the bushes and a small black thing jumped out at her. She shrieked and was about to shout out a fire spell when she realized the thing wasn't attacking her, but looking at her questioningly. She stared back at it, it wasn't a heartless at all it was a small black and white cat. " Romeo?" The cat cocked it's head to the side in recognition. "Did you come here with us the first time and get lost? C'mon we'll look for your mommy." Ashley picked up Romeo gently and started walking back to what was hopefully the town and Jessie.

---------------------------------------------( the power of voodoo)------------------------------------------------

Ashley had successfully made it back to the main plaza and the cat was snuggled up comfortably in her arms. She decided to go back to the sandlot, where she supposed Jessie might be either unconscious or still fighting with the young versions of Seifer, Raijin and Fuujin, or as the apparently went by in this world, Rai and Fuu. Ashley was surprised to see that not only was Jessie unconscious, but so were the other three. Romeo jumped out of Ashley's arms at the sight of his master and ran to her, Ashley followed soon after and kneeled beside Hayner, who was panicking about what to do.

"Dude, calm down... She'll be fine, but we should probably move her before those three wake up." She reasoned as she gestured to the other three. Romeo had begun rubbing against his master in an attempt to wake her up, but apparently had gotten fed up with that and bit her wrist instead. It worked, Jessie jolted violently causing Ashley to giggle. " Well, look who decided to wake up. Looks like you won the fight, surprisingly. We need to get out of here right now, can you walk?"

" Of course I can walk, I only fainted, I didn't break my leg." Jessie got up, but she winced when she put pressure on her left leg. "Spraining my ankle on the other hand is a different story. Anyway let's go... where are we going?" Jessie asked leaning against Hayner. Romeo started rubbing against her leg, catching her attention. She looked genuinely surprised that her cat was there, but quickly got over it and picked him up.

"Hayner! Where were you?! We found a really weird book, it's back at the clubhouse. We were supposed to meet over and hour ago... Woah, who are they and what happened here?" A girl with brown hair and green eyes asked as she jogged over to him followed by a chubby, black-haired boy.

"Sorry Olette, I met up with those girls I was telling you about the other day. Seifer was trying to get Jessie," Hayner gestured to Jessie, who was still leaning against him. "To become part of his group. He even started a fight with her. She won. Obviously. It was amazing! We need to take a picture as proof of this." He practically dragged Jessie in front of the unconscious body of Seifer as Pence pulled a camera out of nowhere and snapped a couple of shots.

"You said that you found a book? Can you take us there, I'm fairly sure it might be the one we lost, Was it big and leather bound." Jessie asked shifting her weight on to her unharmed leg, Ollette nodded and beckoned for them to follow. They then walked away from the Sandlot and up a bunch of hills, Ashley wondered vaguely whether Jessie should be walking on her sprained ankle, but then thought back to the end of seventh grade when she had sprained the same ankle, but insisted on participating in gym class and decided that she'd be fine.

-----------------------------------------------back in traverse town---------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back you two! Shay, we found two of your friends, Ashley and Jessie. They're at Merlin's house right now." Aerith greeted as Sora and Shay stepped off of the Gummi ship. Sora looked a bit glum that his friends hadn't been found yet, but then looked up and saw that Shay was actually happy for once, throughout their entire journey Shay had been annoyed with him. Shay was practically jumping up and down at the news and was about to run off when she remembered that she had no idea where that was. " I'll take you both there right now." Aerith said starting to walk off.

As the got into the cave that held Merlin's house Shay noticed two things. The first was that there was no way across to the main island except for the rocks, which looked slippery. The second, she noticed when Aerith began crossing, was that the rocks moved. Shay couldn't even begin to imagine Ashley_ trying_ to cross it, much less actually make it. She could imagine Jessie swimming across it, but not actually jumping from rock to rock. When they actually got into Merlin's house they found him scratching his head and looking around as if he had misplaced something.

"Merlin, where are the girls? They were supposed to be headed here over two hours ago. Do you think they got lost? Or attacked?" Aerith said looking worried. Shay began worrying as well, if any one would get attacked it would be Ashley and Jessie. They were natural magnets for trouble where ever they went.

"Well it would seem that they did make it here, but then Ashley got bored and found my grimmoire. It seems that she cast a teleportation spell and dragged Jessie along with her..." Merlin explained. Shay vaguely wondered how he knew all of that. As if reading her mind he began explaining how he had found all of that out. " I cast a spell that's basically the equivalent of a security camera. That's how I found this all out."

"We need to go find them right now! Can't you use a spell to get them? Like, Accio troublemakers, or something?" Shay asked becoming slightly frantic. Merlin seemed to get the Harry Potter reference and chuckled slightly. Shay was a bit miffed that she had gotten so close to getting to see her friends again and then they had done something stupid so she couldn't.

"I wish it was that simple, but I'm afraid that even if I use the same spell as them, we probably wouldn't even end up on the same world as them. Right now the only way for them to reverse it would be for Ashley to use the reversal spell for the specific spell that she cast." Shay looked disheartened by this, knowing Ashley, she probably would just keep casting the same spell or completely lose the book. "Don't worry though, I'm sure that they'll figure it out. The reversal spells are written on the next page, well, most of the time."

------------------------------------------A bit later in Twilight town----------------------------------------------

"Ow! That really smarts." Everyone looked at Jessie strangely for her choice of words. "I mean ow, that hurts...Oh look it is the book that _you_ lost dear Ashley." they had just made it into the clubhouse and Ashley saw that indeed it was the lost spell book that Pence and Ollette had found. Ollette handed the book to Ashley and pretty much pushed Jessie onto the couch and pulled a first-aid kit out from under it.

" Can I take care of this for you? I'll just wrap it up, it's not good to just walk around on it." Olette asked Jessie, who nodded, taken aback by getting pretty much thrown onto the couch. As Olette lifted up Jessie's pant leg she winced, it was badly bruised and slightly swollen, all-in-all it looked like it hurt quite a bit. As Jessie was getting treated Ashley was looking through the book for the spell she had used to get to Twilight Town, figuring that if she used it again they might be able to make it back. It took her all of twenty minutes to find the spell, which was roughly the same amount of time that Olette took to finally decide that she was happy with her how she had wrapped Jessie's ankle up.

"Jessie, now that we found the book we have to head... home." Ashley said, she was pretty sure that letting on that they were from another world was a bad idea. Jessie blinked a bit, catching on that they weren't supposed to tell the others that they weren't from this world. Ashley grabbed Jessie by the shoulder and began dragging her out the door. " We have to go home now... Jessie's parents worry... a lot. Come on Romeo!" The tuxedo cat lifted his head at the mention of his name and began following them.

---------------------------------------------In a random alleyway---------------------------------------------------

Jessie snatched the book out of Ashley's hands and flipped open to the page Ashley had marked.

"I don't trust you with this any more. I'm going to make sure that we actually use the right spell to get back." Jessie looked down at the page and looked at the description of the spell. "Will transport you to any random location... Why would you even think that using this would be a good idea? This spell itself won't help us get back at all... There has to be a reversal spell." Jessie's eyes scanned the page some more before she flipped it and looked on the next page. " I knew there was a reason I didn't trust you... you were going to read the same spell, and the solution was on the next page. Just use this and get us back home." Jessie pushed the book back into Ashley's arms and picked up Romeo. A few seconds later Ashley began reading and the sensation of being turned inside out.

The sensation soon stopped and Jessie felt herself land on something hard, but not as hard as the ground. She looked down and saw that she had actually landed on someone, upon closer inspection she found that it was a boy about the same age that she was with ridiculously large shoes and spiky brown hair. She scurried to get on to her feet and helped the boy up. As she helped him up she looked over to where she thought Ashley had landed and saw her sitting on top of a familiar tall brunette girl. "Shay!! Ashley get off of Shay, you're boney butt's probably hurting her." Jessie ran over to them and helped them both up. Jessie practically tackled Shay in a hug. Ashley shrugged her shoulders and joined in the hug.

"Sora, help me! They won't let go... Can't breath..." Shay said trying to push both of the shorter girls away from her. The girls both let her go simultaneously and looked at the new face. Jessie looked up and put her hands over her mouth as her eyes started watering dramatically. Shay sighed and put her hands on Jessie's shoulders. "What's wrong Jess? Why do you look like you're about to cry?"

"W-we were so worried. And what do you do? You off and run away with your new boyfriend! Why would you do that?" Jessie whimpered throwing her arms around Shay again and sobbing dramatically. Shay looked a bit uncomfortable and tried to start explaining that he was just a boy with similar abilities to hers, but Jessie cut her off."Just kidding! Aerith and Squ- Leon explained that you went off with Sora, of course I didn't expect him to be so, umm our age..."

------------------------------------------------------End of Chapter---------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay, it's finally done... next is our tenth chapter! But I do have some conditions before I put anymore chapters up, there has to be at least five reviews to show me that there is some interest in this story. So review please!


	10. inventory explaination

A/N: I'm writing this in my silent study class since I have basically nothing else to do... . I think I'm going to discontinue this story soon, I'm really not feeling like I actually enjoy writing this and no one seems to really enjoy it other than the three that are in this story... which is probably why they enjoy it at all. Also, since I plan to quit this story, this chapter is kind of sloppy(like any given Twilight book... all I want is some consistency Ms. Meyer, that's all I ask)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or Nightmare before christmas, however Keegan owns several paraphernalia from the latter.

-------------------------------------------------This is an intro---------------------------------------------------

About a week after being reunited with their dear friend, Shay, Jessie and Ashley had gotten to know Sora a bit better. Ashley thought he was a bit too optimistic and annoying and Jessie treated him a bit like a puppy at times, which was a bit disconcerting. Within that time Ashley had also trained with Merlin, she was now pretty good at all elemental spells except lightening and she still had a bit of trouble aiming with ice spells. She also could control to what world she would go to if she used the transportation spell and learned she could only take one person with her or else she would become exhausted and faint.

Jessie on the other hand had been learning to be a healer from Aerith and a bit of weapons training with Leon, during which she learned that she favored double- elbow blades, which were like tonfas only sharp. Jessie had been having trouble with healing and opted to just keep a bunch of healing supplies on her at all times to supplement her mediocre healing skills. Aerith was actually very pleased with how far Jessie had come in such a short time and explained to her that it took a while to gain these skills.

Within that week they had also planned to go to a new world that had opened up, Shay and Sora along with Donald and Goofy would go in the gummy ship. Jessie and Ashley would go by using Ashley's magic since Donald had a hissy-fit when they asked if there was room for two more. After he had the hissy-fit Jessie kept making half-serious comments on how many ways she could cook a duck and what sauces she would use, Ashley and Shay found this slightly funny and Sora looked a bit horrified.

---------------------------------------------This is the story-----------------------------------------------------------

Ashley had 'borrowed' Merlin's book again and opened up to the transportation spell, since it seemed that she could only cast the spells she had learned from the book if she was holding it. Jessie was carrying a small satchel full of her healing supplies and several ethers for Ashley, She had also strapped on her elbow blades. " Uhm, Jess... why don't you use your inventory pockets instead? Wouldn't it be easier that way?" Ashley asked as Jessie blushed in embarrassment and hurried to empty the satchel into her pocket. Ashley eyed Jessie's weapons warily. " Jess, maybe you should put those in there too... and get me a weapon as well." Ashley sweat-dropped as Jessie pulled out a collapsible bō and handed it to Ashley. "Were you waiting for me to ask that? Or do you just carry that on you at all times?" Ashley was met with a blank stare.

"Is it not normal to carry a hidden weapon on you at all times? I'm pretty sure that there's at least 5 people in our freshman class carry knives on them." This time Jessie was met with a blank stare "I'm just kidding Leon advised me to bring this for you... How weird do you think I am? The only thing that's weird about me is my uncanny ability to stare unblinkingly for hours at a time. And that can be useful sometimes." Ashley silently wondered when that ability would ever be useful. Wasn't her irrational fear of clowns also somewhat strange?

"Jess... I don't even know what to say to you, let's just go." Ashley suggested grabbing Jessie's arm and preparing to use the transportation spell. Jessie threw the satchel that she was still holding in a random direction. Ashley stared at the bag and Jessie looked at her questioningly. " Are you just going to leave that there? That's really going to bother me, at least put it down neatly." Jessie glared at her and Ashley decided it would be a better idea to just read the spell before she got pissy.

----------------------------------------------------Mo' breaking lines--------------------------------------------------

Shay sighed loudly as the gummi ship sailed through the vast darkness of space while Sora made what she assumed was shooting noises as he shot off the beams that they used against the heartless. She stared at him in disbelief for a bit before he noticed he was getting strange looks from not only her but Donald as well. Sora gave them a sheepish look and stayed quiet for about two minutes before going back to making his shooting noises. This continued until they arrived at the new world.

When they landed Shay and Sora pretty much sprinted off the ship. The first thing they saw was that the world was very dark and that there were a lot of pumpkins. Shay looked at Sora and noticed his whole appearance had changed. She had to stop herself from giggling at his new look, little did she know that he had to do the same thing.

"Sora you look like one of Jessie's sad attempts at drawing a bat-person. What's with the tiny bat wings?"

" I could say the same thing to you Shay. What's with the wolf-person attire? Don't diss the wings, all you have are ears and a tail, so nya!" Sora said sticking out his tongue. Shay looked confused for a second then felt the top of her head, just as Sora had said, she did have ears and they were really soft too. She then looked down and saw that her blue clothes had turned black and were frayed around the edges. When she looked back up Sora was already walking towards what could be assumed was the town.

------------------------------bet you're wondering what happened to the Keegster-----------------------------

Keegan glowered at Riku who was protesting against going to Halloweentown, if he didn't go with her, she wasn't going to be able to go at all, according to Maleficent. Keegan had been waiting for her chance to actually meet her obsession, Jack Skellington, and he just had to go and try to ruin it. Of course Keegan would make sure that she got her way somehow, even if it meant being cutesy and giving Maleficent puppy dog eyes to get her way.

Apparently she wouldn't have to go that far since Maleficent seemed to be ignoring Riku's pleas anyway and telling him that he had to go anyway to procure another one of the princesses of heart. After about another five minutes of trying to get out of having to spend even more time with Keegan, Riku decided it would be better to just give up and go, if he was lucky maybe he would be able to lose her. Seeing him admit defeat, Keegan immediately conjured a portal and practically threw him into it. Riku silently wondered what he had done to be stuck with such a crazy, then he remembered that he had submitted to darkness and opened the doorway to his world, ultimately destroying it, all because he was bored with life on the Destiny Islands.

After about five minutes of wandering around in the corridor of darkness, Keegan finally found where they were supposed to exit ( a quarter of a mile past Sleepy Hollow and a left turn past Diagon Alley?). When they got there, they were greeted by the little demon spawns, Locke, Shocke, and Barrel. Keegan could barely contain her squeal when she saw them and wanted nothing more than to glomp them without mercy. Riku was less than impressed with them and began to wander off looking for the new princess of heart, though he wondered briefly how a girl with supposedly no darkness in her heart could live in such a gloomy place.

Riku tried to remember the description of the girl he was supposed to bring back with him. She had said that the girl had blue eyes... or was that hair..? Riku tried to recall what she had really said and the only thing he had come up with was that she was short and around the same age as Keegan. He dreaded the fact that he would have to deal with another teenage girl, especially with how Keegan acted. He continued to walk until he got to the grave yard where he saw two short girls arguing about something.

"I'm telling you that saying David Bowie's name backwards makes it rain if you face the east, but if you face west a typhoon will occur. That's how powerful he is!" The brunette one, who was dressed in witch attire, mumbled to the blonde one, who looked back at her skeptically.

"No one said anything about him not being powerful, But if you say his name backwards to the west it will be sunny, saying it to the north makes a typhoon happen." The blonde argued while fidgeting with her gothic lolita style dress. The blonde seemed to freeze up as if she were startled by something and looked over in his direction, as she did he noticed that she had bright blue eyes. Riku then decided that she was probably the girl he was looking for, because blue eyes are such a _rare_ and _strange_ thing to have especially considering that half of the kids he had hung out with back on the islands had blue eyes, or maybe it was because she was short. The brunette placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder causing her to turn back to her and gave her a questioning look, The blonde merely shrugged her shoulders and the two walked away.

--------------------------------------------------this is a line break---------------------------------------------------

Jessie kept looking behind her as she and Ashley walked away from the cemetery. She felt a bit paranoid, as if someone were following them, eventually Ashley had to grab her arm and lead her so that she wouldn't keep stopping every five seconds. When they got to the center of town they stopped and Jessie leaned against the fountain glaring at the direction that they had just come from. Around half an hour later Shay, Sora and their disney sidekicks arrived and they began to discuss the plan of action.

As they were discussing their plan Donald was messing around with the fountain. All of a sudden a the liquid in the fountain began to bubble and something began to rise out of it, which caught the attention the two keyblade wielders, who then got into a fighting stance. Jessie stopped leaning on the fountain and pushed Ashley to what she presumed would be a safe distance for them if any heartless were to jump out. Jessie opened up her inventory pocket and began fishing around for her elbow-blades, she then realized why she had wanted to use the satchel instead of the inventory pockets, it was because the inventory pockets had almost infinite space to put stuff in, thus making it harder to find any one item. By the time that she had found her elbow-blades, the thing that was rising out of the fountain was about to reveal itself from the green goo that filled the fountain. For a minute both Jessie and Ashley wondered how many laws of physics this thing was breaking with it's overly dramatic entrance.

Expecting something scary or dangerous to jump out, or as it would be slowly walk out of the fountain, Jessie took a step in front of Ashley. Shay and Sora both braced themselves to attack the creature. Donald looked terrified and Goofy looked confused, which wasn't much different from his usual expression. The creature finally exited the fountain and leaned down toward Donald and bellowed a horrifying sound.

"Boo!" At this Donald screamed and Goofy yelped. Shay started laughing hysterically, finding this whole situation ridiculous and finding Jack Skellington, whom I'm sure you all have figured out was the creature, to be the least scary, most non-threatening thing ever. Jessie stared blankly at him, clearly unimpressed after his dramatic entrance, while Ashley giggled at Donald's behavior. Sora greeted the oversized, anatomically incorrect skeleton nervously, attempting to ignore his companions behavior.

A/N: Review please!! That's all folks...


End file.
